grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Amy/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "Silver Land's top Idol." Main Info *'Name': Amy Plie *'Age': 16 (Twelve Disciples), 18 (Dimensional Chaser) *'Hobbies': Dancing, singing *'Likes': Dancing, singing, fan mail7. Amy Plie. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Dislikes': Traditional dance, being lead on, indifference *'Weakness': Out of tune Born in Silver Land in 1445, Amy's impressive abilities led to her selection as a candidate for Oracle at a young age. By the end of her long training, she was selected as Silver Land's Oracle. She is a priestess who is trusted by the six gods of Xenia, devoting her dances to the gods to pray for her victory in the battle with the Silver Knights. One day, the magic of unknown origin was spread and the number of monsters began to increase rapidly. Unknowingly, this magic affected even the gods of Xenia, causing them to lose themselves to the darkness. Hurt by the absence of the gods, Amy fought desperate battle after battle with the monsters in an attempt to win the gods back from the darkness. One day, while Amy was praying, the Silver Knights headquarters were attacked by monsters led directly by the gods. As a result of this attack, Amy decided to head north to join the Grand Chase, who were already fighting monsters at the Temple of Cuatal. Avatars Expand] Rare - School Idol= *'Cost': ??? USD The auditorium was full of different clubs. Grand School's official clubs set up booths and was trying to promote to freshmen. Unofficial clubs that tried to promote in secret were getting chased by the student council members. "Let's overthrow the school and make our dream come true!" "What kind of club is that? You guys are criminals and terrorists!" "Ha, you are the slave of student council...!" Students laughed. Thanks to them, the comedy club members looked sad because they couldn't make freshmen laugh. But they weren't the only ones getting rejected. Most clubs failed to grab freshmen's attention. A performance club walked off stage right now looking very sad. "Mic test. One two. One two." Another student got on stage and started to test out the microphone. As soon as students heard the voice, they started to gather around the stage. They found out that Amy was going to be on stage. "Student council! Why is Amy's performance always a surprise?" "There's no other choice! If Amy's performance is announced in advance, other performances would become a mess." "Oh no. No more seats! Lunch ticket! Buying front row seat with my lunch ticket!" Amy appeared on stage. Amy didn't change and just got on stage wearing a school uniform. Although it was just a school uniform, students cheered. "Hi! I am your School Idol, Amy!" "Ahhhhhhhhh! Amy! Amy!" "You're the best! Amy!" "Amy! Quit basketball club and become our baseball club's manager!" "No! The soccer club needs you, Amy!" "Tennis! The gentleman's sport, tennis club!" They were trying to scout Amy to their club. Because Amy was also a manager for the basketball club. Amy put her hands on her waist and raised her voice. "No! When Amy is on stage, don't talk about the basketball club or manager activities! If you guys keep saying that, I will not perform today!" "Nooo! No!" "Amy, we're sorry!" "Don't fight everyone! I will start my performance now! First, to all freshmen. Welcome to Grand School!" The auditorium was filled with cheers. Since it was so loud, students in the class knew that Amy's performance started and gathered in the auditorium. |-| Premium - Honor Guard= *'Cost': 1300 After four months of Amy's third official album release, her concert all around the Kounat kingdom began. Her concept of an Honor Guard that wishes for Kounat's victory was a big hit. It even went on the Aernas Top 10 chart and her popularity continued to this day. Then why was it that her concert was pushed back so late? That is because of her album concept. The Honor Guard concept was especially popular among soldiers so she was mostly visiting military bases and doing a mini-concert for them. Her strategy was to gain the love of the soldiers and then going on a world tour. "Let's go!" "Let's go! If you cause trouble for Amy, I will kill you!" "I want to be useful to her, even if it means my death!" "Amy's new album is pretty much like our theme song!" Amy's Military Concert. In another name, it was called 'Honor Guard Audition'. After visiting all the military bases, Amy would pick her favorite Honor Guard from the base and go on a world tour with them. Soldiers all around Kounat tried their best to gain Amy's new album as their squad's theme song. As a result, the Honor Guards that was to go on the world tour with Amy was constantly reminding themselves of their role. They were no longer just Honor Guards, but they are now also a band for Amy. They cheered themselves up started to get ready for the concert. But as soon as they got on the stage, they started to get nervous. 『A!!!』 A wall of... people? The crowd filled an auditorium of seven floors and they were surrounding the stage. It was seriously a wall of people. 『M!!!』 The loud chant from the audience was engulfing them alive. How were they going to play their instrument in front of this many audiences? 『Y!!!』 Not only that, they are only there to see "Amy", to the audience the Honor Guards had no right to stand on the same stage with Amy, or that is what the Honor Guards felt. "A! M! Y!! A! M! Y!! A! M! Y!!" "Wha... uh..." The Honor Guards were overwhelmed by the sheer energy of the audience and started to panic. Then they suddenly turned to face Amy who was in the middle of the stage. Amy's eyes were shining with excitement as she faced the audience. Strangely, among the chants and cheers of countless people, Amy's calm voice was crystal clear. "Isn't it amazing? We came to cheer up the audience but instead, they are cheering for us." That's right, the main purpose of the Honor Guards are to cheer. Cheering for victory and cheering on for the soldiers in battle. It was as Amy said, as an Honor Guard, they cannot be overwhelmed by the audience, not at cheering. "It's our turn, let's cheer them on!!" "Yeah!!" "Let's go, Amy!" The Honor Guards started playing their instrument from Amy's speech and Amy's song slowly began as she held up her mic and said. "Everyone, listen to my song!!" Dancing Chakrani Chakrani handed down to the Dancers of Silver Land. Amy had become an Idol amongst the Silver Knights with her talent. These Dancing Chakrani are a must for her routine. Originally the Chakrani are used to throw them at your opponents, but Amy uses her Chakrani as instruments. Those who witness Amy's Chakrani Dance routine will fall in love with her in an instant. *'Magic Attack': 1220 *'Physical Defense': 370 *'Magic Defense': 430 *'Max Health': 1830 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. To acquire the 'Chaser' skill, unlock the Hero's Chaser System. Default= |-| Upgraded= Chaser Skill PvE= |-| PvP= Evolution Recommended Sets PvE= |-| PvP= Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits PvE= |-| PvP= Collections Trivia *Oracle Dancer's design is based on Amy's base job Dancer from the original game. **Honor Guard and Cosmic Fairy are seen holding a microphone in their character portraits when none but new sets of Chakrani can be found in the game sprites. ***In the original game, Amy uses a similar weapon called Kleiophone upon unlocking her third job, Siren. *Honor Guard's story seems to take place in an alternate universe where the kingdom of Kounat did not vanish. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Amy 01.png| Oracle Dancer 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Amy 02.png| Idol Star 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Amy 03.png| Cosmic Fairy Breakthrough AmySchool.png| School Idol (Rare avatar) AmyMermaid.png| Mermaid Dream (Rare avatar) AmyCoordi.png| Honor Guard (Premium avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Amy Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaoamydefault.png| Oracle Dancer 5★ Kakaoamyss.png| Idol Star 6★ Kakaoamylimit.png| Cosmic Fairy Breakthrough Kakaoamyschoolidol.png| School Idol (Rare avatar) Kakaoamymermaiddream.png| Mermaid Dream (Rare avatar) Kakaoamychairman.png| Honor Guard (Premium avatar) Kakaoamydefaultdoki.png| Oracle Dancer (Added in Doki Doki Chase) Kakaoamyssdoki.png| Idol Star (Added in Doki Doki Chase) Kakaoamychairmandoki.png| Honor Guard (Added in Doki Doki Chase) |-| Icons= IconHero-Amy-5.png| Oracle Dancer 5★ IconHero-Amy-6.png| Idol Star 6★ IconHero-Amy-Limit.png| Cosmic Fairy Breakthrough IconHero-Amy-School.png| School Idol (Rare avatar) IconHero-Amy-Mermaid.png| Mermaid Dream (Rare avatar) IconHero-Amy-Chairman.png| Honor Guard (Premium avatar) IconHero-Amy-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bunny) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Amy Face 01.png| (Default) EF Amy Ava 01.png| School Idol (Rare avatar) EF Amy Ava 02.png| Mermaid Dream (Rare avatar) SchoolIdol.png MermaidDream.png |-| Misc.= Idol Star Valentine's.png Swimsuit mermaid dream.png Phamyplie.png Gcfkupdateamy.png 2nd Anniversary Illustration.png Nipponaruha.png Videos 그랜드체이스 for kakao 매력뿜뿜 터지는 에이미의 첫 등장~~! 第7回 キャラクターボイスクイズ|Character Voice Quiz #7 - Amy. キャラクター紹介 9：エイミー|Character Introduction #9 - Amy, dubbed by Mao Ichimichi. 2019 S S 스쿨룩 Sprites Amy-5-1.png Amy-5-2.png Amy-6-1.png Amy-6-2.png Amy-limit-1.png Amy-limit-2.png Amy-school-1.png Amy-school-2.png Amy-mermaid-1.png Amy-mermaid-2.png Amy-chairman-1.png Amy-chairman-2.png Amy-chairman-3.png Amy-fluffy-1.png Amy-fluffy-2.png Quotes *''"So frustrating. Seriously!"'' *''"That means you like Amy!"'' *''"You must like cute people~"'' *''"Amy's concert! Will sell out soon!"'' *''"The doors to Amy's fan club is always open to everyone!"'' *''"Instead of looking at me, what are you looking at? Stop with the wandering eyes!"'' *''"Yes~ Yes~ I understand. Of course, it is~"'' *''"You shouldn't use your strength to handle a cute girl!"'' *''"Tonight is a really beautiful night~"'' *''"Ahhh~! My heart is beating fast!"'' *''"Jin? No way~ He's just a member of my fan club."'' *''"Jin! Aren't you my fan? Where do you think you're looking?"'' *''"I really... didn't prepare an encore song... but- I guess it can't be helped."'' *''"I was just getting emotional from the support I received from my fans!"'' *''"This right here is the revolution of dance! It's a genuine revolution!"'' *''"That's amazing! I'll have to work harder!"'' *''"Hey, you idiot!"'' *''"Perhaps it won't be filled..."'' *''"S, special skill? It's not completely ready yet, but..."'' *''"Are you properly listening to me? Are you sure you aren't thinking about something else?"'' *''"In the end, you'll fall for me too!"'' *''"It's nothing much. Don't worry about it and do what you were doing."'' *''"We need to quickly have a different story become the topic of conversation..."'' *''"Why are you asking when you already know?"'' *''"I've noticed for a while now that you can't take your eyes off Amy!"'' *''"For my fans bring me joy, I will do anything!"'' *''"My autograph? I'm a bit busy at the moment... I'll give it to you next time!"'' *''"Didn't you know? Beautiful roses have thorns!"'' *''"Tsk... Looks like I've been caught..."'' *''"Sorry! That wasn't the purpose..."'' *''"Wow! Who is this beautiful girl in the mirror?"'' *''"I'm most confident about dancing! Would you like to dance with me?"'' *''"That amazing hip movement! That brilliant footwork! It has to be the legendary Dancer!"'' *''"Did you just say that I am ugly?! How about taking a look in the mirror?"'' *''"If you're my fan then you should make things fun for me~!"'' *''"You still haven't joined the fan club? Fufu, today's the day!"'' *''"Hiiiiing—innnngo innng~"'' *''"Nah- It probably won't work!"'' *''"Who in this world hates money...?"'' *''"I always welcome gifts from fans~!"'' *''"When I'm dancing, it feels like the world is becoming happier!"'' *''"Many things are filled inside the trust. However, not all things are filled."'' *''"I don't know! You haven't been listening to me for a while now..."'' *''"I will burn my image deep into your eyes~"'' *''"S, sing? Isn't this considered being pretty good?"'' *''"You're worried about something? Should I guess what it is? You like me soooooo much, you don't know what to do, right?"'' *''"It was a false prophecy."'' *''"That's not it! Stupid!"'' *''"Amy can power up with Prestige~!" (Prestige)'' Notes *'Chakram' is the recurring term used for Amy's Exclusive Equipment in the actual game. In the original game, however, it was known as Chakrani in NAGC which is a plural form of chakram according to an entry in Urban Dictionary. For consistency, 'Chakrani' is preferred by this Wiki. References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Amy Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Healer Type Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Club Gathering